Hello
by gothboy.wxlf
Summary: Au of V5 EP14 In which Ruby meets Illia One-shot


Illia had just came in through the gaping hole in the wall to see Blake, Sun and quite a few unfamiliar faces. "We've captured all the Fang members that were scattered about." Blake gave a small smile but was quickly replaced by a frown when she noticed that cold stare Illia was giving her, or whatever she was looking at. "What's wro-"

"You should have killed him when you had the chance." Interrupted the chameleon girl.

"Illia.." Blake's features soften as she sighs in defeat, "I-I can't bring myself to do it."

"Well-"

"You should have done it somehow, Blake."

A voice cold as steel and hard as titanium cut through Illia's sentence.

"You should have ended his life then and there." The voice said again, an unfamiliar yet familiar voice. Blake's eyes snapped into the direction of the noise and saw her innocent leader or what was left of her.

"Ruby?" Blake asked in disbelief.

Illia just looked between the two, wondering what Blake had to do with this human and why was she acting as if she's reliving a bad memory.

"Hello, Blake, it's been a while hasn't it?" Ruby gave the cat faunus an emotionless smile. It sent chills down Illia's back. She had the feeling that negative emotions didn't belong on the red themed girl.

"Ruby, I-"

The hooded girl rose her hand in front of Blake and stopped her from making any more excuses. "It's not me you should be explaining yourself to," Ruby pursed her lips then nodded towards her sister, Yang, "It should be her."

"O-Okay." Blake took a deep breath and walked to Yang, leaving Illia and Ruby alone together.

An awkward tense silence past between them before Ruby opened her mouth.

"I am Ruby Rose, Blake's...team leader." She extended her hand out stiffly towards the faunus.

Illia stared hard at Ruby's hand, as if it had grown another finger out of nowhere.

"Illia. Just Illia for now." Illia shook Ruby's hand warily, not giving her full name, not trusting the cold rose.

"I'm guessing you were or are in the White Fang?"

"Why?" Illia asked defensively, her hand hovering over her whip.

"Because of the mask at your side, but don't worry, I have nothing against you guys."

"I'm not part of them anymore." She corrected Ruby.

"So you're like Blake, good to see more people like her are still around." Ruby's eyes glazed before glaring right back into Illia's eyes.

"What do you have against Adam." Illia asked curiously, and had the little sense of regret when she saw the look on Ruby's face.

"He, no THAT monster, cut my sister's arm off, almost killing her and it also stabbed Blake right in her stomach." Ruby growled, her eyes glowing dangerously silver. Tears threatened to spill if she said anymore of the subject, mostly her sister.

Illia felt pity, for the human before her. She never thought she would but, yet here she stood pitying this girl and her sob story.

"I-I'm sorry." The freckle face filled girl forced out.

"Why? You didn't do anything.." The anger was soon replaced with sadness and regret. "I can never save anyone. I'm not fast enough. They all die before I get there." Ruby stood there spilling her guts out to someone she had literally just met, and she was already feeling some of the weight off her chest.

"Pyrrha, Penny, Blake, Yang..." Ruby paused, "Mom.."

Illia desperately wanted to help the girl but she was never good at these type of things and she couldn't ask for help. Blake was laughing with the blonde and the white haired girl was talking avidly with the other blonde boy. Everyone was paired, but the girl before her.

This human girl had to suffer by herself and kept everything by herself just to keep others happy. She could tell that much from just studying her.

"Ruby, look, I'm not good with this but, I can tell they love you and that they wouldn't want you like this, especially Blake." Illia said.

Ruby scoffed softly, bringing her eyes back onto the faunus, "Why am I even telling you this? We don't even know each other."

Illia wondered the same.

"Adam stole the girl I love and became something racists always said faunus were." Illia sigh, looking at the ground. "At first he was someone to admire who fought for what was right, but as time went on, he began to change, and along with him, Blake got dragged along with him. I was left in the dust. I was the shadow. Never looked at as more then a comrade. When Blake left, it didn't just hurt Adam, it hurt me. Even after all the years that she was fawning over Adam, I was still loved her and Adam just used her. I had to sit by and do nothing." Illia took a deep breath before continuing, never realizing that she let her love interest slip out, "The moral is you can't let things like that bring you down. You have to keep moving forward." A warm smile crept across Illia's face.

"So you were into Blake, huh?" Ruby chuckled as she watched Illa change from tan skin to pink.

"Th-That's not the point!" She stammered.

"It's okay, she does have nice...assets." Ruby grinned at Illia.

"Ruby!" Illia screeched.

"Thank you." Ruby stated quietly, looking into Illia's eyes. "Thank you for listening."

"No problem." Illia smiles back.


End file.
